


pretend all you want (you can cry to your hearts own beat)

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Cages, Come Marking, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Succubus!Jack, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Gabe uses Jack's magic for the first time, and discovers an interesting side effect. Jack is happy to help.“I said, on your knees.” Gabe’s standing in front of him, looming over Jack like a thundercloud where he’s still lounging on the sofa. Naked, of course, other than the jewelry he’s draped over every limb. He likes the shine, the way the gold sets off his hair. Usually he’d be happy to comply, he is a succubus after all, but Gabriel is so deliciously tense tonight, he really feels like getting Gabriel tomake him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Useless Porn Snippets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	pretend all you want (you can cry to your hearts own beat)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for starsnores, who is a gift, and also incredibly inspiring with her wonderful succubus!Jack works.
> 
> https://twitter.com/starsnores/status/1232967078786682881  
> https://twitter.com/starsnores/status/1235477790163472384
> 
> Posted as a first draft, before I could overthink things yet again.

“On your knees.”

Jack lazily looks up from his phone, watching as his new master, Gabriel, storms into the house and across the room, slamming the door behind him. He’s looking particularly edible, tight pants, sleeveless shirt, Jack’s crystalline tears strung at his hip like a prize. His power sparks along his arm, agitated along with him, and Jack could just eat it up. Eat him up. 

He positively radiates lust, as well as frustration, a heady mix of emotions that wash over Jack like cool water — not slaking his hunger, but giving him the illusion of fullness for the time being. Gabriel’s been stingy with his feedings recently, so he has to make do with what he can get. It looks like Gabriel had to pull on his power at this ostensibly peaceful meeting he’d gone to. Jack’s too, it does tend to get people hot under the collar. This will be a treat indeed, getting to see Gabriel all riled up. He’s been so controlled thus far, it’s been so terribly frustrating.

“I said, on your knees.” Gabe’s standing in front of him, looming over Jack like a thundercloud where he’s still lounging on the sofa. Naked, of course, other than the jewelry he’s draped over every limb. He likes the shine, the way the gold sets off his hair. Usually he’d be happy to comply, he is a succubus after all, but Gabriel is so deliciously tense, tonight he really feels like getting Gabriel to _make him._

Gabriel obliges. He hooks two fingers behind the choker at Jack’s neck with a frustrated hiss, then yanks, pulling Jack up and off the sofa. Then, he lets go. Jack’s knees hit the floor with a thud, and he goes sprawling to the side, disoriented. Gabriel nudges a boot under Jack’s cheek. “Get up, succubus.” Jack looks up at him through his lashes, all stormy eyes and poorly hidden tension, and makes sure to place a kiss on the top of the boot before slowly starting to push himself up. Chest framed by his hands, of course, running his cheek and lips up Gabriel’s denim-clad thigh until he reaches the obvious bulge of his cock.

“A gift for me, you shouldn’t have,” he purrs, rubbing his face against the fabric like a pleased cat. His tail comes forward and curls around one of Gabriel’s ankles and the man hisses again as the tip slowly rubs up the back of his calf. He doesn’t say anything more, though, just pops the button of his pants and pushes the zip down. No underwear, he’s been taking a leaf out of Jack’s book. 

Jack wastes no time, wrapping his lips around the head and starting to take the shaft into his mouth. Gabriel’s heavy on his tongue, hot and hard and already leaking just a little. The frisson of power it carries sends a pleased shiver through Jack as he opens his throat. Gabriel mutters a low, “fuck,” and curls forwards, one hand tandling in Jack’s hair, the other grabbing at the chains around his neck. Jack does hope that he’ll choke him, just a little. 

With a little more work, Jack bottoms out with a pleased little hum, feeling Gabriel fill his throat, breathing in the pheromones close against Gabriel’s skin, soaking in the desire that the man’s radiating. He slowly bobs his head, relishing the feeling. With the link forged by his binding, he can feel it so much more acutely, can feel how much it’s affecting him in turn. He’s hard as is possible within his cage, flushing from the cheeks down, can’t resist widening his knees and rutting up against one of Gabriel’s boots, despite it only ever being a tease.

Gabriel laughs, breathy, strained, pulling Jack’s head back until he has just the tip of his cock in his mouth. “Desperate has always been your best look, hasn’t it.” Jack, his mouth occupied, can’t really respond, but lets his annoyance at the statement be known by flicking his tongue against Gabriel’s glans, massaging the underside of his cock with his tongue. He knows he’s got his point across when Gabriel’s hands tighten in his hair and he pushes Jack back down.

Gabriel continues to use Jack’s mouth, and Jack’s actually rather impressed with Gabriel’s stamina. Usually after using his magic, people are ready to pop just as soon as they get in his mouth, or his ass, or even before they make it there, but Gabriel’s been holding on admirably. If he were less hungry, Jack would probably be impressed. Right now, though, he really wants the rush of satisfaction from Gabriel coming down his throat and filling him up. 

Apparently, Gabriel has other ideas. His legs have just begun to shake when he pulls out, using his grip on Jack’s necklaces to pull him off his cock. “Bend back over the sofa,” he growls, voice raspy with tension. He’s so close to coming, Jack can feel it. He wants that orgasm, wants to taste it on his tongue.

“My mouth’s right here,” he says, coquettish. He sticks out his tongue for effect, knowing what a picture he makes with fucked-plush lips, pink cheeks, his chest heaving and showing off his tits. Gabriel growls, yanks at the chains again, and uses the foot Jack’s been rutting against to push up, hard, against his perineum. Jack arches at the sensation, can’t help but do so, bending backwards as he does until Gabe can use his free hand to push Jack’s shoulder down on to the couch cushions. 

“I don’t want your mouth, Jackie,” Gabriel rumbles, leaning forward. “Why would I want that when I could have these glorious tits instead.” He lets go of Jack’s necklaces, keeping his other hand pressed heavy against Jack’s shoulder, and grabs the base of his cock to guide it between the swells of Jack’s tits. Jack’s been pressing them together, because Gabriel’s been obvious about how much he likes them, so his cock slides right into the channel between them and is swallowed up. Gabriel groans, fucking back and forth a few times as if to test it out. “Look at them, Jackie, they’re made for it.”

Jack has a terrible realisation as Gabriel starts to fuck his chest in earnest. Gabriel’s not going to feed him properly with his orgasm. He’s _hungry,_ he wants Gabriel to feed him goddamnit. The frustration, as well as his own arousal, brings overwhelmed tears to his eyes. He can’t help it. It’s just all too much, all at once. A couple of tears fall to the floor, ringing as they hit the ground. He feels the way Gabriel shivers as Jack starts to cry, feels how the cock against his chest jumps. It just twists the sensations higher, makes Jack look up into Gabriel’s eyes to see the desire reflected in them. 

Gabriel reaches down, maintaining eye contact all the while, and twists at one of Jack’s nipple piercings, then pulls at the other, teasing at them until Jack’s nipples are puffy and sensitive and sore. He drinks in every whine Jack makes, every time he writhes like he can’t decide if he loves or loathes a sensation. Jack has to close his eyes, completely lost in the feeling of it all. He manages to gasp out, just once, something that sounds like, “please.” It doesn’t take much longer for Gabriel to groan, and then tremble all over as he comes across Jack’s tits.

Jack’s trembling too; with his own arousal, at having nourishment dangled in front of him then snatched away, at the waves of lust still radiating off Gabriel like rain. Succubus magic is potent, one orgasm probably won’t be enough tonight. Perhaps while Gabriel’s getting ready for round two Jack can— 

“Wash it off.”

Gabriel’s stepped back, is already tucking himself away and buttoning up his pants with a grimace. “What,” Jack asks, incredulous — surely Gabriel can’t be denying him this. Semen consumed after orgasm is more of a snack than the meal it would be freshly given, but he’d thought he’d at least get that. Surely Gabriel can’t mean to...

“Wash it off. You haven’t earned it, Jackie, so you don’t get it. Surely it’s not that hard to understand.”

Jack whines, low, injured. “Please, Gabriel, I’ve been good, didn’t my magic help you today with—” He chokes on his breath as Gabriel, clearly sick of Jack talking back, grabs the chains around his neck again, and bodily drags him into the bathroom. He must have used a charm of some sort to strengthen the metal, Jack thinks, inanely, otherwise the delicate work would have snapped under the force. He’s in too much shock to get his feet underneath him and stand. 

Gabriel throws him into the shower and turns the water on immediately. It beats down on Jack, cold as ice, and he yelps, then makes a pained noise as he watches Gabriel’s semen flow off his skin and down the drain. Gabriel’s voice, when he speaks, is just as icy as the water. “What your magic did today, succubus, was split my attention precisely when I needed to focus the most. It nearly cost me my position as head witch of the coven.”

Jack works his jaw, tears continuing to slowly slide down his face and drop to the floor. He’s still hard in his cage. “But you won, though. What’s the problem?” He wants Gabriel to feed him, he wants to come, he wants to be able to fuck people like he used to. Gabriel’s one of the most controlling summoners he’s ever had, and the only one that’s succeeded in binding him. That level of competence is blazingly hot, and he fucks like an incubus, and he’d be perfect if he just let Jack _feed._ He’s not even picky as to how.

Gabriel turns off the water, deeming him cleaned. “Dry off, then go and lie on the bed. Don’t touch yourself. I’m going to eat, and then I’m going to fuck you until this is out of my system.” Jack can’t help the glimmer of hope that surges in his chest. Maybe he will get fed after all. Gabe will be horny for a while, he has time to convince him.


End file.
